Une dernière leçon
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Lorsque Harry rend visite à Snape sur son lit d'hôpital, il lui fait une proposition. Pas de slash malgré l'envie. Réponses aux reviews.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black  
  
**Titre** : Dur... Allons-y pour une petite note de musique. Sur l'air de : Le lion est mort ce soir, applaudissez tous en coeur comme de Joyeux lurons : Le bâtard est mort ce soir.  
  
**Titre²** : Bon, le premier manque de raffinement, comme dit Maryse. Alors elle m'a trouv : Une dernière leçon. J'aime bien.  
  
**Résum** : Lorsqu'Harry rend visite à Snape sur son lit d'hôpital, il lui fait une proposition. Pas de slash, mais c'est pas l'envie qui manque.  
  
**Genre** : Drama, humour ( on essaie fort fort fort )  
  
**Rating** : G pour Genevieve Black. Voir réplique pour Humour. Lol.  
  
**Disclamers** : Franchement, une bonne fois pour toute! C'est à MOI!. Bon. Ok. Juste Siri et Moony. Et Drake. Et Ryry et Sevy. Je vous laisse Dumby ! Je sais je sais, je suis généreuse. Trop, même. Ça me perdra, un jour.  
  
**Note de l'auteur** : Eh oui, encore moi avec une petite fic. Un autre One Shot. Bonne nouvelle pour ceux lisent Les pensées d'un Malfoy, Je devrais avoir mon ordi dans quelques jours! Ce qui signifie suite! Une partie ou deux encore, je ne sais trop. Mais la fic est suivie d'un One Shot. Oui oui, encore. Et en exclusivité, le titre sera... Hover. Vala. J'espère que vous aimerez. Ça pue le cynisme mais on m'a dit que c'était pas mal. Et bien sur, du drame. Je vivrais pas sans. Essence pure... ahhh... Bon dodo Gen. Bisouilles mouillées et Kleenex!  
  
**Ndla²** : Je me cherche une correctrice-béta... des intéressés ? Thanks.  
  
**Ndla³** : Dernière, promis! Juste un énorme merci à ma muse Maryse pour sa relecture. Bisous!

* * *

_**Une dernière leçon**_

L'air était lourd. Mais à la fois volubile. L'homme avait l'impression que l'atmosphère imprégnait son corps, qu'elle prenait part à sa peau, remplissant ses milliers de pores.  
  
Il faisait chaud. C'était un été caniculaire. On pouvait même distinguer au dehors les vagues de chaleur qui planaient comme un brouillard fin au- dessus de la terre asséchée. Lui portait du noir. Il en portait toujours. Pour se fondre dans la nuit, pour passer inaperçu, pour montrer que l'on porte un deuil... Lugubre deuil pesant, accusateur. Douleur à en mourir. Ange des ténèbres, meurtrier, traître, assassin... Sa faute. Oui, sa faute. Erreurs du passé...  
  
Il avait froid. Sa peau était couverte de chair de poule. Pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur corporelle, il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Cela lui donnait un air sévère, disait-on. Oh, il se foutait de ce qu'on disait.  
  
Satanée chambre. Petite et blanche. Il détestait le blanc. Impossible d'y disparaître. Si seulement il avait sa baguette... Mais bien sur, on la lui avait prise à son arrivée. Il était un ancien Mangemort, on ne savait jamais... La mort est une chose si simple, finalement... Et ces infirmières... Véritables mégères. L'une avait même osé lui demander un autographe. Elle avait vite fuit sous son regard ombrageux. Un héros ? Il avait une tête de héros, par Merlin ?  
  
Il détestait les hôpitaux. C'était laid et ça puait affreusement le désinfectant. Sainte-Mangouste, en particulier. Il avait du mal à se traîner à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour un bilan annuel et voilà qu'il se retrouvait enfermé ici pour, selon les médicomages, un temps indéterminé. Cela voulait-il dire jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison ? Si oui, cela ne tarderait pas. Et le prochain visiteur remplit de bonnes intentions qui franchirait le seuil de cette porte pourrait d'emblée être considéré comme un homme mort. Cela aurait au moins la qualité de le défouler un peu. Basta s'il n'avait pas sa baguette! On vantait la qualité et l'habilité de ses mains, non ? Voilà enfin qui pourrait servir, à défaut de ne pouvoir empoisonner l'importun.  
  
Des pas. Des pas qui se rapprochent. Que l'inconnu passe sans s'arrêter. Il venait de finir de se coltiner Remus Lupin pendant une heure, la crise cardiaque serait pour bientôt s'il fallait qu'il ait à endurer ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'hypocrisie de plus.  
  
Les voir le regarder comme on observe une bête en cage. Il avait même les jolis petits barreaux à sa fenêtre. Il aurait dû être plus prudent la semaine derrière, lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir. Il était tout de même au troisième étage. On avait cru qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. Tss... Comme s'il pouvait s'abaisser à un tel acte, si dégradant. Et puis, il avait le vertige.  
  
Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre avec leur gentillesse maladive. Il fallait en plus qu'il avale ces foutus médicaments au goût écœurant. Qui préparait ses horreurs, qu'il puisse le poursuivre de sa haine éternelle ?  
  
Il tenta de prendre une position plus confortable mais ne réussit qu'à s'étirer un muscle dans le dos. Hn... S'il restait couché une journée de plus, que disait-il, une minute de plus, il souffrirait de lumbago. Plutôt mourir que de se promener avec une canne stupide et dégradante! Qu'en serait-il se sa réputation ?!  
  
Les pas s'étaient tus. Peut-être un autre malade recevant la visite d'un proche ? Personnellement, il n'avait plus de famille vivante. Cela l'arrangeait, en fait. L'hôpital débordait. Les malades affluaient. La guerre avait fait beaucoup de victimes. Mais les gens étaient si douillets désormais que pour une simple égratignure, ils accouraient ici. Minables bactéries.  
  
Il grogna en frappant dans son oreiller. En était-ce seulement véritablement un ? Une brique aurait été plus confortable, lui semblait-il.  
  
Le bout de tissu rigola. Lui sursauta. Qu'était-ce encore que ce truc ? Un coup des jumeaux Weasley ? Ils étaient venus le jour d'avant, avec toute leur famille. L'air s'était fait rare et tout le monde s'était marché sur les pieds. Lui avait encore frôlé la crise de nerfs et l'envie de leur hurler des obscénités l'avait effleuré. Mais très légèrement. Il avait une image, tout de même. Il frappa l'oreiller. Il s'était tu, mais on était jamais sûr.  
  
- Après avoir intimidé des élèves pendant vingt ans, vous vous réorientez dans l'intimidation des oreillers ? demanda une voix moqueuse de la porte.  
  
Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant son visiteur. Seigneur, cet endroit était pire qu'un poulailler. Qui était le suivant sur la liste ? Devait-il se cacher comme une mauviette sous son lit pour les décourager ?  
  
- Venu vous repaître du spectacle désobligeant d'un homme alité ? grinça-t-il en abandonnant toute idée de fuir.

- Ils disent que vous allez mourir, fit simplement Harry.

- Le tact, Potter, le tact... Vous en êtes totalement dépourvu. Triple idiot, je sais que je vais mourir.

- C'est à cause de Voldemort ? s'enquit son ancien étudiant en s'approchant puis en prenant nonchalamment place sur une chaise.

- Hn. Un poison à retardement. Aucun remède connu. Je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Parfois je suis trop intelligent pour ma propre santé.

- Vous savez, il y a des moments où je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué.

- Des fois si ?  
  
Le Survivant haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bouquet de fleur qui encombrait une table.  
  
- Jolies fleurs, remarqua-t-il.

- 'Sont de Molly Weasley, renifla Snape.

- C'est gentil de sa part.

- Je suis allergique. J'ai faillit mourir hier soir.

- Vous êtes toujours là, pourtant.

- Oh, perspicace, en plus. Un sort.  
  
Un silence plana.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, Potter ?

- Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez mal en point.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a promis en échange d'une visite ?

- La paix pour une semaine. Mais je serais venu quand même.

- Je n'en doute pas.  
  
Harry bougea sur sa chaise.  
  
- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Ceci ne vous regarde aucunement, monsieur Potter.

- Vous êtes obligé d'être comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Vous... vous savez quoi ? Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile finit. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez mourir seul et, et, et...  
  
Il se tut et expira profondément.  
  
- Vous avez déjà essayé le yoga, Potter ? La relaxation, vous savez. Je vous sens tendu. Une véritable boule de nerfs.

- Oh, fermez-la!

- Un peu de respect, gamin!

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, professeur.

- Et pourtant toujours aussi immature que pendant votre scolarité. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez un cas désespéré.

- Votre compassion me touche.  
  
Un ange passa. Ses amis également.  
  
- La nourriture est bonne, au moins ? s'enquit Harry.

- De la bouffe pour chat a meilleur goût.  
  
Le Survivant pouffa légèrement.  
  
- Alors dites-moi, quel effet cela fait-il d'être encore plus célèbre ?

- Ça craint sérieusement. J'envisage de prendre du Polynectar pour sortir faire les courses. Ça s'achète sur le Marché Noir ?

- Cessez de dire des bêtises, Potter.

- 'Faut bien que je meuble la conversation.

- Vous pourriez tout aussi bien partir. Je dirai à Albus que je vous ai menacé d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

- Non merci.

- Avouez que vous adorez m'embêter.  
  
Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit.  
  
- J'ai enfin la chance de me venger de sept ans d'intimidation, vous croyez que je vais laisser passer ma chance ?

- Et les Gryffondor seraient vertueux ?

- Plus que les Serpentards, c'est certain. Mais je suis certain que vous auriez eu votre place dans ma maison. Vous êtes assez courageux.

- Ne m'insultez pas, Potter.  
  
Ce dernier croisa les mains et balança légèrement sa chaise.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient nous décerner une médaille. L'Ordre de Merlin première classe ou un autre truc stupide dans le genre.

- Tss... fit hargneusement l'homme.

- Ça a été ma réaction aussi. Puis j'ai envoyé promener Fudge. Merlin, ce que ça fait du bien!  
  
Il lui sembla que les lèvres de Severus esquissèrent l'ombre furtive d'un sourire mais cela fut si bref qu'il cru avoir rêvé.  
  
- Que cet incompétent soit toujours en poste m'étonne.

- Les élections arrivent, se contenta de dire Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'après la déception qu'il a imposée au peuple avec sa réaction face à la guerre, ils le choisissent pour les diriger politiquement à nouveau. J'espère simplement que les candidats seront potables, soupira-t-il.

- Aucune envie d'en faire partie ? répliqua le plus âgé. Vous seriez élu très facilement.

- Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, remarqua-t-il tristement. Et puis... une carrière politique ? Très peu pour moi, enfin pour le moment. Mais je n'en connais pas encore assez pour me retrouver subitement à la tête d'une communauté. J'ai fait ma part pour le moment. Je vais les laisser faire un grand nettoyage de quelques années puis nous verrons... Et vous ? Des regrets ?  
  
Une hésitation, un sourire encourageant...  
  
- Il y a... tant de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire... souffla son ancien professeur. Ces guerres auxquelles nous avons pris part auront tout gâché...

- N'est-ce pas le cas de toute chose, monsieur ?

- Potter, soupira-t-il, cessez d'être si cynique.

- Sinon quoi, vous me jetterez un sort ?

- Sinon vous deviendrez comme moi, répondit plutôt l'homme au teint pâle.

- Je vous admire beaucoup, finit par dire Harry après un moment de silence.  
  
Son interlocuteur pouffa légèrement avant de tousser profondément.  
  
- Laissez, grommela-t-il quand il vit son ancien étudiant lui tendre un verre d'eau.  
  
Il se redressa tant bien que mal, indiquant par un regard particulièrement orageux qu'il ne souhaitait aucune aide.  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez m'admirer, reprit-il ensuite.

- Vous êtes un type bien, fit le Survivant.  
  
Snape haussa vertigineusement un sourcil.  
  
- Je suis tout sauf un type bien, morveux.  
  
L'autre sourit.  
  
- Oh, vous n'êtes pas facile à vivre, c'est vrai, admit le brun. Mais si on apprend à vous connaître...

- Ce qui n'est nullement votre cas, rappela le Maître des Potions. On apprend beaucoup durant une guerre. Tout y ressort en puissance, bons comme mauvais côtés. Je vous ai longuement observé, étudié. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais trop... Je voulais connaître votre secret. Comment vous arriviez à être si impénétrable. Et ce n'est pas qu'une question d'occlumencie.

- L'expérience, Potter.

- Je dirais que vous êtes un grand comédien dans l'âme, plutôt.

- Voldemort n'acceptait pas les piètres rôles. Aucune fausse mesure. Les mauvaises prestations étaient aussitôt condamnées. Le rideau qui tombe et vous écrase...

- Je sais bien, soupira Harry. Mais c'est le cas un peu partout.  
  
Il posa ses bras sur les barreaux métalliques qui entouraient le petit lit et y appuya sa tête, fixant ses yeux verts sur ceux de son ancien professeur.  
  
- Vous comptez rester là longtemps ? demanda aigrement le noir.

- Peut-être.

- Ça risque d'être long ?

- Je savais que j'aurais dû amener un jeu de cartes. Le poker c'est génial pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Très amusant, Potter. Vous devriez vous lancer dans une carrière d'humoriste, vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, dit sérieusement le Gryffondor. Ensuite, bientôt.

- Auror ?

- J'en ai franchement marre des méchants.

- Et le Quidditch ? Je me lasserais... Et pourquoi pas humoriste ?

- Je ne répondrai même pas à ça. Non, je crois... je pense que je vais me retirer quelques temps. En Amérique. C'est loin, anonyme... Partir sans rien dire serait génial. Une liberté totale.

- Vos amis vous en voudraient.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois...  
  
Une étincelle malicieuse parcouru rapidement les prunelles du jeune homme.  
  
- Et si je vous amenais avec moi ? proposa-t-il sur le ton du secret.

- Ce serait un enlèvement.

- Pas si vous êtes consentant.

- Je ne le suis pas, répliqua l'ancien Mangemort.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez absolument l'être, l'informa avec un sourire espiègle.

- Vous n'y arriverez jamais. Il y a des agents partout, ici. Des médicomages, des infirmières, même des aurors...

- Ils ont beaucoup à faire, ils ne remarqueront votre absence que dans une heure, minimum. D'ici-là nous serons loin.  
  
Il se leva et s'approcha du lit, s'y penchant, prenant encore plus le ton de la confidence.  
  
- Laissez-moi une chance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre ? Si jamais ça ne vous plait pas, je vous ramène. Je sais pertinemment que vous ne resterez pas ici à vous tourner les pouces en attendant que votre heure fatidique arrive. Vous deviendrez fou bien avant.  
  
Son ancien professeur plissa les yeux, braquant ses obsidiennes sur lui. Il le jaugeait, l'évaluait.  
  
- Je veux ma baguette, en premier lieu, fit-il.

- Tadam! S'exclama le Survivant en extirpant de sa poche la longue baguette noire qu'il remit à son maître. Je me doutais bien que vous ne partiriez jamais sans, expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Un simple détour par la réserve avant de venir.

- Rhmm, grommela-t-il encore.

- Prêt ? demanda le Survivant.  
  
Mais sans attendre une réponse, Harry saisit sa main et ils transplanèrent en un craquement.

* * *

Trois mois passèrent. Comme Harry l'avait d'abord prévu, ils trouvèrent refuge en Amérique du Nord, au Canada. Pour la première fois, Harry goûta sans pudeur le sentiment d'abandon total, de liberté sans frontière. La liberté réelle, sans mensonges, sans limites inscrites. Dans ce coin si reculé qu'on aurait juré que nul n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des dizaines d'années, ils s'installèrent confortablement, Harry souriant pour un rien et Severus maugréant pour telle ou telle raison. Le Survivant ne s'en fâcha pas. Il avait prévu ce manque d'entrain évident et s'en foutait. Constatant cela, le professeur bouda, puis se fit finalement un raison : Ce Potter qui l'avait sorti de Sainte-Mangouste ne ressemblait en rien à l'étudiant insouciant qu'il avait connu lors de ses études. Il avait fondamentalement changé, même si le principal concerné ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Seulement, son regard le trahissait. Il ne gagnerait pas cette guerre des moqueries qu'il avait initialement initiée. Alors il goûta lui aussi cette paix relative.  
  
La douleur était toujours omniprésente mais les deux anciennes Némésis s'efforçaient de l'ignorer, pour des raisons différentes. Severus parce qu'il considérait que s'abandonner à la torpeur désagréable de la souffrance lui était inadmissible, et le jeune homme aux yeux vert parce que savoir que son compagnon souffrait sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose le blessait profondément.  
  
Parfois, tard le soir, ils sortaient prendre de grandes marches dans les bois où faisaient le tour du lac qui bordait le chalet. D'abord sans qu'aucune paroles ne fut échangée, puis discutant tranquillement, sans arrières-pensées, de la réalité en Angleterre, du passé politique et de ses répercutions sur le monde moldu et sorcier, de Voldemort et de ses idéaux et également de leur passé. Ce que chacun appréciait, c'est qu'outre le soulagement que la confidence leur apportait généralement, ils savaient que l'autre ne dirait jamais rien. Il n'y avait nulle pitié entre eux. De la colère, du ressentiment envers ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais rien d'autre. Un peu de tristesse, peut-être. Mais nulle pitié. Et c'est de cette absence qu'ils avaient besoin.  
  
Bientôt, la retenue disparue. Ils étaient devenus amis, même sans l'avouer. Ils le savaient et c'était bien suffisant. L'amitié était seulement marquée par le tutoiement et l'appel de leur prénom. Dans cette atmosphère, trois mois n'en parurent qu'un.  
  
Et puis ça arriva.  
  
Harry revint au chalet vers huit heures. Il avait passé une partie de la journée en ville, devant remplir leurs armoires. Fredonnant un air joyeux et les bras pleins de sacs, il utilisa légèrement sa magie sans baguettes pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Je suis à la maison, chéri! Lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
Sev ne répondit pas. Se doutant qu'il devait être à l'extérieur, le jeune homme posa ses courses dans la cuisine du petit chalet et ressortit par la porte menant à l'arrière de la maison. Sur la galerie, assis dans une chaise, Severus dormait, une livre ouvert sur les genoux. De la poésie. Un faible éclairage faisait luire l'eau du lac paisible où s'abreuvaient des canards tardifs. Des lucioles dansaient dans les buissons entourant la maison. La noirceur tombait mais encore, dans le ciel, les couleurs succédant au couché de soleil dansaient faiblement comme des arcs-en-ciel fantômes.  
  
Une tasse posée sur la table basse en pin exhalait de doux effluves épicés. Sa tisane préférée. Une à chaque soir, lui avait-il dit. Cela, selon le professeur des potions, aidait à la relaxation et favorisait le sommeil. Le liquide ambré fumait encore dans l'air frais de cette nuit de septembre. Dans l'air se mélangeaient le saule, le lilas en fleur, la terre meule et le gingembre du breuvage.  
  
Il s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, et prit le livre qu'il rangea sur la table. S'agenouillant, il regarda l'homme.  
  
Severus ne dormait pas.  
  
Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s'il écoutait la nature. Ils le faisaient souvent ensemble. Les criquets et les grenouilles étaient une mélodie à laquelle ils rendaient des sourires. Sev souriait. Un tout petit sourire en coin. Une mèche s'était égarée sur son visage. Harry la captura entre ses doigts et la remit en place.  
  
Severus ne bougea pas. Mais il ne respira pas non plus. Sa poitrine demeura immobile.  
  
Les yeux de Harry se mouillèrent de larmes. Il serra les dents pour ne pas qu'un sanglot ne les trahisse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir si mal, à se sentir si vide.  
  
Le ciel brillait. Ce soir, les étoiles lui rendaient hommage en luisant intensément. Sev avait choisi une belle nuit pour mourir. Nerveusement, il éclata de rire, sanglotant à la fois contre sa volonté. Espèce de salaud graisseux, pensa-t-il. Ce serait étrange, sans lui. Douloureux. Ça commençait déjà à faire mal.  
  
Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant ? Il ne connaissait rien à... tout cela... Severus aurait-il aimé une cérémonie commémorative ? Non, pensa-t-il. Le tout dans l'intimité. L'homme détestait attirer l'attention. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'enterrer dans le jardin! Il lui fallait trouver un cimetière convenable.  
  
Poudlard.  
  
Severus aimait Poudlard plus que tout autre lieu. C'était là qu'il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie, lui avait-il dit quelques jours plus tôt. Harry imagina un court instant une humble sépulture à l'orée de la Forêt interdite. Oui, il aurait aimé. Un petit lieu envahit par la végétation. L'anonymat. _Au meilleur salaud que cette terre ait portée.  
_  
Le jeune homme sourit. D'un murmure, il éteignit toutes lumières et verrouilla les portes du chalet. Puis, il prit avec précaution le corps de son éternel professeur dans ses bras. Il était si léger... La maladie l'avait beaucoup affecté mais il l'avait caché sous son air rogue et ses inconditionnelles robes sombres.  
  
Il transplana aux grilles de Poudlard. Le château brillait dans la noirceur comme un soleil au milieu de la nuit. Poudlard... Souvenir si cher et pourtant étrangement lointain. Revenir, c'était être envahi d'un millier d'odeurs, de visions entrecoupées, de rires en écho, de blessures qui se réouvrent alors qu'il les croyait disparues, oubliées. Si mal et tant de bien à la fois. Il chancela avant de se reprendre rapidement. D'un pas vif, il prit la route du château, fuyant les sensations qui l'envahissaient.  
  
Dans les couloirs, comme il s'en doutait, les élèves le reconnurent immédiatement. Ils s'écartaient prudemment. Peut-être avait-il prit sans s'en rendre compte un air lugubre. Forcément, se rappela-t-il, tu as un cadavre dans les bras. Ça n'aide pas. Il ignora les regards et les murmures, se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Grâce à un stratagème inventé durant la guerre, la gargouille s'écarta dès qu'il prononça le code resté en vigueur et sans doute oublié après trois ans. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon, prenant garde à ce que la tête du Maître des Potions ne heurte pas la paroi de pierre. Il fit un simple mouvement de la tête et la porte qui lui bloquait l'entrée au bureau s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Derrière son grand bureau, Dumbledore était penché sur des documents. Il leva la tête et resta un instant interdit. Celui d'après, il était debout.  
  
- Harry ? fit-il, son regard hésitant entre le corps que tenait son ancien élève et celui-ci même. Si vous me permettez, monsieur, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander...  
  
**POV Harry**  
  
J'ai enterré Sev là où personne ne le trouverait de sitôt. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il aurait voulu que les choses de passent. Je l'ai enterré seul, sans personne. Tous ont respecté mon choix, et je leur en est reconnaissant. Ils ne semblent pas m'en vouloir d'être parti comme un voleur. Un peu surpris, simplement, que je l'aie fait avec Severus. Je devrai sûrement leur expliquer, mais je vais retarder le plus possible ce moment. Il y a des souvenirs que je ne veux divulguer à personne parce qu'ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi et à mon ancien professeur. Tout le temps que je creusais de mes propres mains un profond trou dans la terre, je sentais sa présence. Sur l'épitaphe qu'un sort envahit par les ronces, j'ai laissé parlé mon cœur.  
  
_Personne n'est ce qu'il semble être._  
  
S'il est une chose que Severus m'a apprise, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Ces quelques mois que nous avons passé ensemble furent l'un des plus moments de ma vie. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que si jamais tu m'entends, Sev, je voudrais te dire merci. Merci de m'avoir laissé voir la vraie face de toi. Celle qui est attentive, perspicace, même attentionnée, parfois. Tu aimais vivre. Tu aimais chaque petite chose de cette vie qui ne t'avait pourtant rien apporté d'extraordinaire. Et tu m'as appris à en faire autant. Oui, espère ce bâtard graisseux, tu me manqueras. Je ferai en sorte de ne jamais te décevoir. En commençant par affronter mes amis. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous durant ces trois mois ne seront pas divulgués. Ça restera notre petit secret.  
  
** FIN**


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Woah! 22 reviews! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pensé à m'envoyer un petit mot! Ze love you! Lol.

Vos réponses :  
  
**SNAPESLOVE** : Hello! Bah oui, enfin les bouts manquants! Contente ? Lol, moi je le suis que tu aime! Bisou et on se reparle.  
  
**Aurelia** : D'accord avec toi, ça ferait un très bon début. J'avais bien une petite idée mais je crois que ça a été fait... Enfin, dès que je suis un peu plus dispo, je commencerai peut-être cette fic, lol. Merci pour ton feed.  
  
**Docteur Gribouille** : Ben oui, avant de commencer à écrire, j'ai acheté des parts dans une compagnies de mouchoirs. Lorsque je vous fait pleurer, je fais du profit! Lol, merci pour le message ! Kisses  
  
**Ornaluca** : Merci! Ahhh j'adore vous faire pleurer! Merciii! Biz  
  
**Princesse Magique** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Kisses  
  
**Lisandra** : Euhh... bah rien. Lol. Merci de commentaire! Bisou  
  
**Lola Reeds** : Don't be shy, loll, c'est mon métier de faire brailler lamentablement. Mdr, et j'adore. Merci du review !  
  
**Valy** : Mdr, une autre qui pleure ! Youpi! Lol, merci du feed !  
  
**Melhuiwen** : Mouchoirs powerrr! Merci énormément d'aimer autant mes fics et de toujours me laisser un petit mot. J'apprécie vraiment. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, eh bah on fait ce qu'on peut, hein! Bisou et à la prochaine!  
  
**Devil A. Slytherin** : Don't ! C'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment la chanson à écouter en lisant cette fic. Enfin, merci pour on feed! Poupouilles!  
  
**Yoli gold** : Ben j'ai laissé les mots évacuer, lol. Contente que ça t'aie plu ! Bisou!  
  
**Laika la louve** : Kikou! Quoi! Pas de larmes! Tsss... je vais être pauvre si tout le monde se met à se retenir. Mes actions dans les papiers mouchoirs vont baisser... je vais devoir me rattraper...Woa ! Que de compliments! Merci... ( shy ) lol, merci! Mais oui, je te reconnais, et puis on discute alors que j'écris ça alors forcément... mdr! Bisou et merci du message!  
  
**Kaoro** : Bah si, l'est mort, Sevy! Je suis trop méchante mais j'avoue que parfois je me trouve moi-même horrible. J'écris pas une fic où personne ne meurt ou ne souffre. Ah! Que veux-tu, on se refait pas ! Bisou et merci!  
  
**Snape Black Rose** : Te retiens pas de pleurer, lol! Ça fait toujours du bien. Merci du feed!  
  
**Neyarchess** : euh... je compte le refaire bientôt avec une fic alternative. Ton cœur tiendra ? J'espère, lol, je veux pas perdre une lectrice! Kisses et merci!  
  
**Vengeresse** : J'accepte ! Tu as msn ? Enfin, envoie-moi un mail ! Merci du review! Biz  
  
**Serdur** : Mdr, tu vas devoir me tuer, alors. Mais si je ne fais pas de suite, je ferai une alternative. On verra en temps et lieux! Sûrement en septembre. Bisou et merci.  
  
**Didy le dindon muscl** : Mci! Contente que tu aie aimé. Bisou!  
  
**Sumerlupin** : C'est gentil! J'espère que tu aimeras les fics qui suivront. Bisou et merci.  
  
**Yuna31** : Perso, c'est quand je suis déprimée que j'écris alors... Mdr, mais si tu as aimé, c'est l'important. Merci du review! Bisouilles!  
  
**Shiny-misS** : Merci pour le double! Merci du review! Biz  
  
**Alexandra Rogue** : Super que t'aime! Merci beaucoup de la review! Bisou!  
  
Alors voilà! Terminé. Merci à tous encore une fois. Pour ceux qui ont lu Toucher Terre... OUI j'ai fait une suite. NON elle n'est pas encore terminée. J'ai écrit 4 débuts de fics qui auraient pu faire l'affaire et j'ai finalement trouvé une bonne idée je crois hier, pendant que j'étais au boulot. Que dire de plus sinon que je suis sûre qu'après, on me demandera encore une suite ? Mdr, bientôt sur vos écrans...  
  
Bisou! Gen


	3. Reponses aux reviews 2

Kikou!  
  
Comme j'ai encore reçu des reviews après avoir répondu aux premiers, voilà! Merci encore à tous d'avoir lu. Bisouilles.  
  
**Maryse'sbluetie** : Ah! Ma muse, lol. Dis, toi et moi, ça date de quand, au juste ? Largo Winch, assurément. Un bail, quoi! Joy, muse, Joy! Mdr, franchement! Et Kerensky, mdr. Ton ruskov préféré! Enfin, merci d'avoir relu ( même pour des raisons techniques ). Je t'aime bien, grande folle! Kisses.  
  
**S'L.I.A** : Une folle ? Où ça ? Voyons! On est tous fous et ceux qui s'en rendent pas compte le sont encore plus. Sacré prob, non! Perso, j'ai pleuré à la fin, en l'écrivant. Ça m'arrive assez souvent avec les fics tristes. Celle avec Dumby, en passant. Enfin, je ne voudrais surtout pas faire de pubs... Mouah! Merci pour les reviews que tu m'envoie, ils me font toujours plaisir. Bisouilles!  
  
**Neyarchess** : Ok, si Harry me fait par d'états d'âme mélancoliques je te le refile! Mais 'faudra que tu me le prête à l'occasion, que je le fasse souffrir. Ça lui manquerait, sinon, je crois. Nan, chuis sure. Alors kisses et attends la suite! Je vais pas la commencer maintenant mais j'ai le scénario en boîte. J'attends le début des classes, j'aurai plus de temps. Je sais que ça va contre toute logique, mais c'est mon cas. Bisou!  
  
**Philoue** : B'jour! Contente que tu aie aimé. Et je suis d'accord. Il y a trop de personnes qui meurent dans l'oubli et qui, même un fois disparues, ne manquent pas plus. Alors oui, d'une certaine façon, Severus a de la chance. Merci ! Biz.  
  
**Arkel** : Je susi tout à fait d'accord avec toi également! Ce serait trop beau que Sev et Ryry se 'raccordent'. Ils se ressemblent étrangement, en fait. Pour ce qui est du slash! Ben c'est une question de goût, c'est tout. J'ai bien fait de faire une version light, alors! Et je remettrai ça si ce n'est que pour avoir des reviews comme le tien. Bisouilles et merci encore.  
  
**Cheyna** : Alors là! Y'auras une 'suite'! Pas tout de suite, mais elle est prévue. Une suite slash, en plus. En fait, ce sera plutôt une version alternée. J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Kisses.  
  
**Weirdo** : C'était le but, de faire chouiner. Je ne vie que pour ça! Comment, moi ? Michante !? Nan! Où allez-vous chercher des histoires pareilles! Tsss... Merci d'avoir lu et aimé! Bisou!  
  
**Isilme.elfe** : Ben pour d'autres histoires, c'est fait. Je sais pas si elles sont à la hauteur, mais j'essaie. Si j'ai pu émouvoir des gens, c'est ma plus grande fierté. Bisou et merci!  
  
Un énorme merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui me soutiennent. Je vous aime ! Kisses, bisouilles, bisous et papouilles à tous. À la prochaine, j'espère!  
  
Gen 


End file.
